1. Retinal ganglion cells in Tay Sachs disease and in generalized gangliosidosis were shown to accumulate deposits as early as the 21st week of gestation. 2. The so-called " pingueculae" of Gaucher's disease are true pingueculae uncomplicated by Gaucher cells. 3. Topical application of ceramide trihexosidase to the cornea did not diminish th substance stored in the cornea of a patient with Fabry's disease. 4. Information on the role of aldose reductase in diabetic complications was collated for a general NIH Staff Conference and eventual publication in Annals of Internal Medicine.